Out of my League
by kaia-rain
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha, Naruto is been training to be the new hokage, Kakashi is still the same an Sakura is now the greatest medicnin in Konoha. Sasuke will now confess his true feelings for her. Please read........... SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina


Out of My league

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

**Sakura's Pov:**

Sakura was 16 years old and it's been a year since Sasuke came back in Konoha he already defeat Orochimaru and Itachi, but he didn't kill Itachi instead he let him come back with him in Konoha. All the people were shock when they came back, but they still accept them with open arms. Sasuke doesn't change, he still have those spiky hair and onyx eyes. And the cold look he has doesn't fade away after all those years. But there were things that really change, he is talking now but not that much he is not responding with his usual "Hn". Right now, I'm going in our meeting place where we will meet our team.

"Hey, where are you going?" When I heard that voice it snaps my thoughts. And then I look back and saw him, the one that I'm thinking.

"Oh, Ohayou Sasuke-kun, I'm just thinking something." I told him.

"You know what your doing is dangerous you might get hurt." He said to me with concern.

"Gomen, I won't do it again." Sakura said while looking at the ground.

All the times I have sat and stared

As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair

And she purses her lips, bats her eyes

And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw

And nothing to say

**Sasuke's Pov**

She really has change, she matures since Tsunade teach her how to be a medic-nin, only Naruto and Kakashi never change, well they both have their special someone, Naruto with Hinata , I wonder how did he manage to do it Neji has been very protective with her. And Kakashi with Kurenai I think Kurenai accept him of what he was. She really has change except her attitude and her hair and eyes. Well her hair is already long now it reaches up to her waist. And her eyes show more emotion now. She is a perfect Kunoichi now. Beautiful, talented, caring and strong.

"Sakura, how did Naruto manage to ask Hinata?" Sasuke ask looking at her.

"Well, Naruto ask me for some advice and Tenten is there to restrain Neji. He also has some encouragement with Me, Ino, Shika, Tsunade-sensei, and some of the people of Konoha." She said. "Why you ask?"

"Just curious…"

After 30 minutes Naruto came….

"Hey guys what are you doing!" ask Naruto.

"You're late…" Sakura said.

"Oh gomen…well you see I overslept and I ate my breakfast. Oh another thing Kakashi went to my house yesterday and he said that there is no training today and we should go at the festival this night with partner and….. some ninja will check if everyone went there. So Sasuke who is the girl you will ask?" Naruto told them and ask sasuke.

Sasuke think and look at Sakura. "Can you come with me?"

"WHAT! Are you asking me?" Sakura ask shocked.

"Is there any girl who I can ask here?" He said and smirks. "So are you coming with me or not?"

"Um….Ok…but look." Then she points at way where there are many people are running. Their fan girls and boys were running at their way shouting "Sasuke-kun will you go with me" "Sakura-chan go with me".

"Naruto you are the one who will be the next hokage, right? Sasuke ask seriously.

"Hai.." Naruto said.

"So you can handle them." And then he smirk and go beside Sakura and carry her bridal-style, he jump on the branch.

Coz I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again

"you know you really change…"he said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura ask blushing a bit.

"I never know that you have a fans club."

"Well, it's because you have been gone for a long time."

"You have a point there, see you later I will pick you up at 7 ok?"

"Ok see you" and before he turn back he kiss Sakura at the check and went away.

**At Sasuke's House:**

"Are you going to the Festival later? Itachi ask.

"Yea, how abou you?" he ask back.

"Yea, Im going with Shizune. Who are going with?"

"Sakura.." He answer plainly.

"Oh, your teammate, the beautiful, the one with many fan boys and the one that Tsunade had been protective with"

"Good thing you know her..."

"So you tell her your feelings?" Itachi ask suddenly.

"What are you talking about? He said blushing.

"I heard you call when you're asleep. You better tell her quickly so no one will get her." He said while walking out the door to pick Shizune.

When Sasuke pick Sakura they went where the festival is being held without talking to each other Sasuke will just steal glances at Sakura and then he will just blush when she caught him.

When they arrive at the festival they went to the entrance and sign their names up as a proof that they went to the festival. There were many people that went, even ordinary people went there to enjoy. It's only once in a year happening so it's not that bad to go. When they enter the entrance they saw Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten playing at stall. They were cheering on Naruto in the Kunai throwing. He won a stuff toy and give it to Hinata.

"Hey, guys…" Sakura greeted.

"Hi sakura-chan…" Ino and Hinata greeted.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten shouted as she hugs Sakura. They'd been close friends ever since she help Neji and her when they have a fight.

"Tenten-chan.." she said as she turn red because of lack of air

"Ano…Tenten-chan she needs an air…" Hinata said. She didn't stutter in front of her friends because she's been use around them.

"Sasuke I never thought that you will come here." Neji told him. The others were shock when they notice him behind Sakura.

"I thought that you will just ditch Sakura from coming here." Naruto said with a grin on his face and then he receive a hard bonk from Ino and Tenten.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Naruto said while massaging his head.

"That's for being stupid!" Ino said

"And for being a loudmouth!" Tenten added.

It's a masterful melody

When she calls out my name to me

As the world spins around her

She laughs, close her

eyes

And I feel like I'm fallin but it's no surprise.

Coz I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

"So where do you want to go?" Sasuke ask Sakura.

"Well I only want to watch the fireworks…." Sakura said.

"Ok, let's go then."

"Where, Sasuke-kun?"

"There…" He point at the top of the hill, behind where the festival is being held.

"Um….. Are you sure"

"Hai.. Let's go then?" and he stretches his hand and they walk together.

"Hey where are Sasuke and Sakura-chan?" Tenten ask.

"You were busy arguing so you didn't notice that they go already… Come on lets go watch the fireworks." And then Neji grabs her hand and they walk. The others also watch the fireworks but in different places.

With Sasuke and Sakura…..

Coz it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land

Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun… can I ask you something?"

"Yea…what is it?"

"Well its… ano… why do…you ask me?"

"Ask you?"

"Yea ask me here with you?"

"Well, there's no one that I can ask and I don't want to ask my fan girls….And most of all I like you…" he said like there's nothing wrong in what he said.

It's her hair and her eyes today

That just simply take me away

And the feeling that I'm falling further in love

Makes me shiver but in a good way

All times I have sat and stared

As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair

As she purses her lips, bats her eyes

And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw

And nothing to say.

There's really nothing wrong with what he said it's just shocking to hear those words to someone that has been a cold-hearted heartthrob.

"Wh-what di-did you say?"

"I like – no I Love you" Sasuke said staring at her.

When he says those words the fireworks can be seen at their place perfectly. Sakura was speechless in what she heard she was shock… She didn't know how to react. For all those time that she's been rejected by him, deep inside of his heart he also felt the same way towards her. Now she understands.

"Sasuke- kun….. aisheteru."

"It's a good thing to hear.."

After their confessions they kiss under the fireworks and they were now happy because they can now live peacefully with each other without wars, revenge and leaving each other.

Coz I love her with all that I am

And my voice shakes along with my hands

Coz

it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land

Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need

And I'm out of my league once again.

**"When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."**

**AND THEYLIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER**


End file.
